1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to receiver hitch accessories, and more specifically relates to a hitch receiver mounting system with a T-Bar to adjustably secure one or more accessories to a to a hitch receiver including a canopy.
2. Background Art
It has become a popular practice to attach accessories to a vehicle hitch receiver for outdoor activities such as “tailgating”, camping, construction, swap meets, etc. There are several systems available for attaching accessories to a receiver hitch of a vehicle. These accessories include umbrellas, seating, grills, luggage racks and the like.